The First Encounter
by AkibasOmega
Summary: This is the Standard #4 of The House Competition. Harry has escaped the war, but he'd moved on. He works for John Hammond now, and is tasked to take Ellie, Allen, Michael, Tim, Lex and the lawyer for their tour. It probably won't end well.


_House: Slytherin  
__Year: 5th  
__Class: Potions  
__Story Category: Standard  
__Prompt: [Crossover] Jurassic Park  
__Word Count: 2281  
_Title: The First Encounter

* * *

A/N: OOC on Harry. No pairings. No cussing. Harry takes the gang on their tour. What will happen?

* * *

After seeing the Raptors, the group was curious about the kid that had been following them, since they had arrived. Allen noticed that Hammond and the Lawyer were having a heated discussion about something, but his attention was turned back to the kid when something was tossed at him. He hadn't remembered asking for anything, and Ellie just shrugged when he glanced at her.

When he glanced down, he saw a worn passport. Glancing at everyone, he opened it. Only to stare in shock. There was no way the kid in front of them was nearly eighteen! But it is what his passport said. He showed it to both Ellie and Malcolm, they too, were shocked.

"Even with this, you don't look anywhere close to eighteen." Allen sighed, handing the teen his passport back.

"Sorry, it's been a rather hectic day. My hair always makes me look younger." He chuckled nervously, fidgeting with a beaded bracelet.

The teens fidgeting kept the trio's attention, which turned concerned as the adults watched as the teen in question gathered up his hair and pulled it into a messy bun at the top of his head. Two pieces escaped to frame his face, the three adults could faintly see a scar on the boys' forehead, but he did indeed look closer to eighteen. But not by much.

"Harry?" Hammond called, "Would you mind taking them on a tour in the jeeps?"

No one thought that was a good idea, except for Harry, who was nodding enthusiastically. The teen smiled at them, before being pounced upon by the Lawyer, who wanted to make sure he was legal to drive. Something the other adults agreed with. However, Harry handled the Lawyer with a lot of patience and poise, it spoke of higher upbringing.

After extracting himself from the Lawyer, Harry wandered over to the other adults. Studying how they interacted with each other. It was always interesting to see two very different groups clashing together. But Harry smiled brightly and waited for introductions.

Ellie stuck her hand out, "Hello, I'm Ellie. I work with Allen."

The teen was polite and shook each of their hands, "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Harry and I work with the Dino's, taking care of their needs and what not."

"What have you bred so far?" Allen jumped in almost immediately. "Besides the Brachiosaurus and T-Rex?"

"Oh many, there are several you'll see on our tour. Should the weather stay nice, of course. Perhaps we should move this along then?" He turned to mister Hammond, effectively cutting the Lawyer off. "Shall we, Mr. Hammond?"

"Right, right. Harry here will take you in the jeeps. Everything is state of the art! We've spared no expense in making sure everything is the best of the best." Before leading them out of the visiting center and out to two waiting jeeps.

Just before everyone could move, two children came running out behind them. Throwing themselves at Mr. Hammond. "Hello Grandpa!"

Harry could tell that Allen did not like children. Even if he'd initially mistaken Harry for one. Perhaps that was why the man was all but married to the fossil digs he lived at. He just didn't know how to handle children. The more Harry looked over the group, the more he thought that perhaps they should take a gas jeep, one of the larger ones. Just in case something went wrong.

Harry called out to their host, calling everyone's attention. "Perhaps I should take them in one of the gas jeeps?"

"Whatever for?" Hammond asked, wanting the endorsers to get the full Jurassic Park experience.

Harry scratched the back of his hands nervously, "Just in case something goes wrong?"

The group waited as the older man seemed to think it over. Glancing at each of them, and the electric jeeps. Before nodding. "Alright, Nedry isn't nearly as thorough as you are. If you're that set on it, I'll allow it. As long as my grandkids can go with?"

Allen and Ellie watched in amusement as the teen tried to change Hammonds mind, knowing that the teen was probably just as awkward around them as Allen. But were mildly surprised when he gave in after a minute of puppy eyes from the two. Ellie found it amusing that the teen gave in so easily. But she would probably have to.

"Let's get going, there is a lot to see!" Harry clapped enthusiastically, pointing to the slightly larger jeep that had just been brought out. "Everyone, let's load up!"

The drive through the forest was silent, but it was comforting in a way. It allowed each of the passengers to focus or take it all in on their own. Harry was highly amused by the fact that Tim was talking Allen's ear off about everything he'd ever read about Dinosaurs. He'd caught Ellie doing the same. It was fun, the teen thought, perhaps they would finally get the go ahead to open the park. It was definitely a long time coming. Harry wanted to share his work with his friends, those he had left behind anyway.

"Here on the right, is the T-Rex paddock." Harry announced as he brought the jeep to a stop. Allowing them to look around as he set up the siding to keep the drizzle out. Bloody tropical islands and their bleedin' storms, the teen thought morosely.

The group just stared, before Malcolm turned to him. "Are they in the bathroom? What do you know about Chaos theory?"

Harry snorted, the dude was annoying. "One moment," He grabbed a radio, "Send up the goat."

"A Goat? What do you need a goat for?" Lex asked hurriedly, watching as a chained goat was delivered into the paddock.

"It's bait." The Lawyer said, "What, you've never had lamb chops before?"

"I'm a vegetarian."

Harry had never been gladder when Allen had captured his attention, "Can you tell me more about what you do here?"

The teen lit up, he loved talking about his work. Though everyone on the island knew what he did, they didn't care to spend much time with him. He went into detail about how, once the Dinosaurs hatched, he took them to be acquainted with the herds. Making sure that each herd was roughly the same size, to not start territorial disputes. He explained about keeping the population under control for the same reason, and so that they didn't get over run.

They went on to discuss the medical treatment and how the teen cared for them, with man made medicines. His reply of 'whatever I find on the island, is what I use,' had shocked them speechless. Harry could tell they wanted to know more about it, so he took that chance to escape. Intending to check on the T-Rex paddock.

The teen stepped from the vehicle, "Stay here."

Peering over the fencing, he took note that the T-Rex wasn't hiding. So why wasn't it showing? Was she further in? It made him strangely uncomfortable that the large predator wasn't roaring about like usual. Did it possibly have something to do with the storm? It gave the teen a bad feeling, were the Dinosaurs staying inland? Harry wanted to take them back to the welcome center, but the group seemed to be excited, that the teen felt bad for trying to cut their tour in half.

"Let's move on!" Harry chirped as he got into the jeep, moving them along the metal track, until they reached the Dilophosaurus, but it was much the same for the five minutes they stuck around.

Malcolm nudged him, "Eventually there will be Dinosaurs on this tour right?"

The teen just sighed, he really wanted to hex the man, but refrained. Hexing Muggles was frowned upon, "Yes, it probably has something to do with the storm coming in. If you'd been here last week, we'd have been able to see them."

They made it to the Triceratops enclosure, and Harry barely had time to pull over and park before Ellie was out of the jeep. He sighed, rubbed his face and got out to join them. Surely they would have had enough manners to simply ask him to stop, he would have. Besides, what had drawn the woman's attention?

"What's wrong with her?" Ellie asked the technician standing around something.

"Not sure, she's been like this for a bit." The man replied.

Harry walked up to them, before gasping. He'd just seen her a few days ago! She'd been very healthy. "When did you notice her symptoms?"

The man could do no more than shrug, "Like I said, found her like this an hour or so ago."

The teen muttered under his breath as he checked her over. But he was utterly surprised that there were lesions on her tongue. That made no sense, the Dinosaurs knew what was safe to eat. But Ellie had gone into the Dinosaur droppings and found no berries. Harry continued to check her over, before sighing. She'd have to wait until he could look her over at the facility.

He'd have to go on a trip to gather the herbs and such from the island. He'd been mildly surprised that Hammond had taken his suggestions about what to plant, and the uses they have. It had allowed him to make salves and medicine's for the Dinosaurs that weren't harsh on their systems. But it helped them naturally fight off whatever was making them ill. Which was important, in his opinion anyway, to healthy lively Dinosaurs.

"Please have her transported to my labs. Keep her comfortable." Harry ordered as he herded them back to the truck.

But Ellie stayed behind. "I'm going to stay and help him, if that's alright?"

Harry just nodded, letting her have her way. Before herding the rest into the jeep. Slamming his door in frustration. This wasn't going at all how Hammond had envisioned it would. Why did he have to bring them right before a storm? But Harry started the jeep anyway, ignoring the looks everyone was giving him. They just needed a good viewing of the Dinosaurs, preferably of ones that weren't apart from the main valley.

No one said much of anything as they drove, Harry was taking them back to the Welcoming center. The rain was getting worse. "If the rain lets up, I'll take you all back out again. Hopefully they'll cooperate better."

They'd just gotten to the T-Rex paddock when Harry noticed the electric fences shutting off. He left the group parked beside the bathrooms. It was probably a bad idea, and he should have just taken them straight back before coming to check on her, but that would be a waste of time. Why would they turn off the fences? Were they malfunctioning? He tried his radio and found it not able to pick up a signal. What the hell was going on?

"What the bloody hell is going on up there?" He muttered.

He was making his way towards the group, when the ground trembled under his feet. The teen had nearly lost his balance, before paling. The absent predator was making her way in their direction! They'd never discussed a protocol should something like this happen. He could hear the group conversing or examining the surrounding fauna. He needed to get them in the jeep, now.

_Oh, Merlin,_ he thought frantically, _she's coming_!

And they had no electric fence between them now. He needed to get the group out of there. As much as the Dinosaurs liked him, they didn't like anyone else. The only exception was the Raptors, but they didn't like anyone, not even the other clones. He wasn't sure if they would all survive, because at the end of the day, they were still man-eating predators.

Jogging back over to them, he tried to ignore their hysterics, especially the children's. He needed to get them silent and still. The T-Rex hunted by sight and heat signatures. He'd just reached the jeep when the fencing behind him creaked and groaned ominously. The others were properly freaked out by now.

He watched in muted horror as the fencing broke into pieces as the T-Rex pushed against it. It swayed ominously, it made the teens instincts flare up. But he could fight the Dinosaur back, nor could he flee as she would chase him. Neither was an option Harry was about to take part in. The only thing he could do was to try to save their guests.

"You need to be silent," He said frantically. "Don't move!"

Harry was about to get into the Jeep when the T-Rex stepped through the fence. Her footfalls causing the ground to shake and tremble around him. He stood his ground, hoping to inch his way into the truck. Before the large predator turned in his direction. She had sensed him. It had been creepy when Harry had first noticed that the Dinosaurs were oddly aware of him at all times. Though it did help him when dealing with them. But in this situation, it was likely to get the rest of them killed.

The Jeep door was still open, it would be easy to close it. But it gave Harry the opportunity to give them one final warning as the Rex made her way over to them. It would have to be enough. He just prayed the Rex didn't eat him in front of them.

"Don't move. Don't make any noise. I don't know why this is happening." He said softly, knowing Allen would be able to hear him.

'Everything had just gotten worse', Harry thought as the large Rex stopped in front of him.


End file.
